


Someone Else Decide

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Obi-Wan has a nice day, Slice of Life, Very Cheesy, Wholesome af, lineage feels, not a huge amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: It’s nearly Obi-Wan’s life day, and all he wants in the Galaxy is a day away from making hard, life-changing decisions.
Comments: 80
Kudos: 329





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As I couldn't decide weather to make this a fic set in the Jedi Temple or aboard The Negotiator with the 212th, chapters 2 & 3 are different versions of the story and are not continuous!

At a desk piled high with data pads, flimsi sheets and maps, Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed deeply and with feeling. It was yet another late night of paperwork, strategizing and planning.

_He could commit three squads to support the struggling 104 th, but that wouldn’t leave them with enough in the 212th to both liberate Talis and answer the call for aid on Athosia._ He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Still absorbed in his thoughts, he didn’t need to look up when he felt Anakin draw close and heard the swish of the door to his quarters. He grunted in greeting and continued scowling at the pad in front of him.

“Still at it Master?”

“Mmm yes I’m afraid so” he still didn’t look up. _Numbers. He needed the number of troops due to join them at the re-supply next week._ He looked over at the mess of pads on his desk, hand hovering, searching before attacking one of the piles

“I’ll er…make some tea then” Anakin patted him awkwardly on the shoulder before making his way to the tiny kitchenette against the wall of his friend’s abode.

_Two-hundred troops. Was that enough to- Oh_! He lost his train of thought when a mug appeared at his elbow. Finally looking up he flashed his former Padawan his most charming smile and took the cup with thanks. To his surprise it wasn’t warm, and smelled like…

He raised his eyebrows at his former student.

“Tea?” he asked with a wry smile. Anakin shrugged

“I thought it was time for the good stuff” the young man raised his mug in a salute. “Cheers”

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around” Obi-Wan joked, taking a hefty swig of the rum in his mug. _Really must fetch some glasses from somewhere_ he reflected. 

“And here I thought you didn’t have a choice”

The elder Jedi snorted and put his mug of alcohol down, turning his attention again to the pads in front of him.

“I’m sorry Anakin I can’t talk now I’m rather in the middle of everything.” He apologised, gesturing at the desk. “Is there something you need?” he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

To his slight irritation, Anakin appeared to be making himself comfortable on the small sofa next to the desk.

“Oh no, just came to check in” the young man answered breezily, taking a bite of a muja fruit he’d gotten from somewhere.

“Hmm alright” Obi-Wan answered. He could sit wherever he liked as long as he was quiet.

_Perhaps if they kept the 501 st around for a while longer they could mix the two battalions and split up? But that would mean-_

“So, excited for tomorrow Master?” Anakin interrupted his planning and he closed his eyes for a second in frustration.

“Tomorrow?”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” There was a definite hint of mischief in his friend’s tone. Obi-Wan paused.

“Tomorrow is ah,” he thought for a moment “Zhellday. No, Benduday.”

Anakin’s eyebrows rose dubiously.

“It’s Taungsday” he corrected flatly, faintly amused. Obi-Wan shrugged, going back to his task. _No, the 501 st really were needed on Samutis. He’d have to commit the 212th to one planet or the other. _

“Anything…else?”

Now Obi-Wan did turn to look at the irritating man on his sofa. He frowned, searching for some clue. Wracking his brains, he frantically raced through what he might have forgotten. Various anniversaries and lifedays for most people he knew were far away, had he made some promise to do something tomorrow?

“Er…” he looked expectantly for Anakin to put him out of his misery. Which the young man did with great smugness.

“Obi-Wan, it’s your karking lifeday!” he said with a grin. “How out of it are you?” he asked incredulously.

_His lifeday_. Obi-Wan blinked and mentally tallied up the days. He was startled to find Anakin was right.

His thirty-seventh lifeday. _Force_. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

_What kind of person forgets their own lifeday?_ He thought miserably.

He had fond memories of lifedays passed with Garen, Reeft and Bant, smuggling cake into the room of a thousand fountains. Or the best breakfast they could scrape up wherever he and Qui-Gon found themselves.

Now though, all it did was make him vaguely depressed. He’d of course noticed the grey at his temples, and the extra wrinkles he’d acquired, but they were easy to ignore. Harder to ignore was the fact that he was now officially another year older. _Brilliant._

“Oh” he said quietly. “I hadn’t realised.”

Anakin snorted.

“Obviously” he grinned.

“Well…” he started, and then trailed off, distracted by his pads. _Hmmm_. _He needed more intel on the situation on Talis before committing his men. He was sure he had a report somewhere-_

“So, do you want anything for it? We could do something?” Anakin piped up again.

“Oh er…” he shifted various stacks and half empty mugs, searching. “I hadn’t really thought about it.” He said distractedly. “Nothing really.” _Ah ha!_ There it was. Unlocking the pad he began scrolling.

“You always say that.”

Obi-Wan could hear the pout on his friend’s face. “There must be something” Anakin pressed. “You’re really hard to get stuff for, I need ideas!”

Obi-Wan sighed.

“That’s very kind of you Anakin but there’s really nothing I want.” He paused. “You could leave me in peace for a day?” he suggested hopefully.

The younger Jedi snorted.

“Yeah, no.”

A few moments of blissful silence meant Obi-Wan could focus once more. He flipped through his notes. _The situation on Talis didn’t seem as dire as the one on Athosia, but there were more civilians involved on Athosia._ He blew out a long breath.

“C’mon Obi-Wan. Any thoughts?” Anakin asked again. Obi-Wan felt his temper starting to fray. He really did need to concentrate; there were hundreds, if not thousands, of lives resting on his decision.

“Anakin” he snapped “I really don’t-“ he caught himself before he raised his voice, and took a breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. Mentally counting to five he regained his control as he took a sip from his mug. It was harder than he expected.

“I am so sick of this” he said softly, almost without meaning to. 

Anakin tilted his head, a soft look in his eyes.

“Sick of what Master?” he asked, uncharacteristically gentle. Obi-Wan felt something in his chest uncurl a little.

“Ahh just” he gestured at the table “this. I’m sitting here making decisions that affect thousands of lives, not to mention changing the landscape of the whole dam galaxy” he ran a hand through his hair. _Force he was tired_. He looked at his friend, a wry smile on his face. “Just one day without any big, life or death decisions, would be great. In fact” he felt himself warming up to the subject “One day without making any decisions at all would be just fantastic.”

Anakin looked at him, a smile tugging at his mouth.

“No decisions?” he queried, a dubious look on his face.

“Nope. Non at all” Obi-Wan clarified, starting to smile back at his own ridiculousness. “I want someone to do it all for me. Tell me what’s going on, where I’m going, what I’m doing.”

“What to wear, what to eat” Anakin added, openly making fun of him now. He mock glared at him.

“Well I wouldn’t go that far.”

He stretched, satisfied with the popping of his shoulder joints, and yawned.

“Oh, I don’t know” he dismissed himself “I think I might have to call it a night, I’m not making much sense.” He admitted.

Standing up he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as he passed the sofa.

“Thank you for stopping by” he said. “Please, don’t trouble yourself with tomorrow it’s really not a big deal. In fact, I’d prefer to ignore it I think.” He reassured his friend.

He got the distinct impression Anakin ignored him. Instead, the young man stood up too.

“Well, it’s after midnight” he said, looking at his wrist chrono and then turning his laughing eyes and teasing grin to look down at Obi-Wan. “Happy lifeday Master” and with that he enveloped the slightly shorter man in an enthusiastic bear hug, trapping the surprised Jedi Master against him. 

“What...? I…Anakin!” Obi-Wan overcame his shock and began to squirm in his obnoxious friend’s hold. “Ahh! Personal bubble Anakin!” he scolded as he managed to free himself.

Attempting to straighten his hair and robes he glared at his laughing protégé.

“Thank you for that” he said sarcastically.

Anakin just grinned cockily at him and made to take his leave.

“No decisions…” he said thoughtfully. “I think we can manage that.”

Obi-wan suddenly had a familiar feeling of dread in his stomach.

“No no I didn’t mean-“

“Night Master” Came the cheery interruption before the door swished closed behind his friend and he was left alone.

“Oh Force” he muttered. He had a bad feeling about this.


	2. A day of no decisions in the Temple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's life day arrives and he's in the Temple. His Jedi friends and family make life as simple as possible, and he doesn't have to make a single decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I couldn't decide weather to make this a fic set in the Jedi Temple or aboard The Negotiator with the 212th, chapters 2 & 3 are different versions of the story and are not continuous!

The next morning came far too quickly. The first morning of his Thirty Seventh year.

Showered, dressed and having successfully avoided dwelling on his appearance as he completed his morning ablutions, Obi-Wan Kenobi assumed the traditional meditation pose in his favourite spot by the big window.

He breathed in deeply, clearing his mind. This was _his_ time. Between the hours of zero-six-hundred and zero-seven-hundred, before the madness of the day descended, was time he had kept for meditation (whenever circumstances permitted of course – i.e when he wasn’t being shot at, or shouted at, or arguing with someone) since he first took Anakin on. It was time to centre himself for the problems of the day and reflect on those of the past one, and Obi-Wan delighted in it.

After a refreshing hour spent in the calm embrace of the Force he surfaced slowly. He made a pact with himself not to be a grumpy bastard, and to simply ignore the fact that he was sliding towards senility and infirmity with his best years behind him.

At zero-seven-hundred on the dot, as he was getting to his feet, the door chime went. Obi-Wan was by no means the only early riser in the temple, but it was unusual for anyone to call round this early.

He froze in surprise before stretching out his senses and smiling.

“Plo, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He didn’t bother to open the door, simply sending a pulse of welcome through the Force as Plo walked in, holding a thermos.

“Good morning Obi-Wan” the measured tones of the Kel Door Master greeted him pleasantly.

“Pardon me Master I’ll just…” Obi-Wan trailed off, surveying the bombsite that was his table in dismay, and quickly shoving piles of datapads and flimsi out of the way to make some space for his friend and colleague to sit down. The other Jedi sent his gratitude in the Force and put the thermos down.

“What can I do for you Plo?” Obi-Wan asked, joining him and sitting down.

The other Master simply pushed the thermos towards him on the table.

“Happy Lifeday my friend” he said mildly.

Obi-Wan was, for the first time in a very long time, genuinely surprised.

“Oh…Plo, that’s…” he was embarrassingly lost for words before he smiled and picked up the hot drink.

“Thank you” he said, sincerely, taking a deep breath of the steam coming from the opened lid. It was tea. His smile widened.

Plo nodded approvingly.

“Tarine Tea” he explained. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows; that was very fancy tea. Plo ignored him, looking at the mess on the table.

“Does Master Nu know you’re starting your own archive?” he asked in that same steady mild tone. Obi-Wan snorted and proceeded to explain the method behind the madness that was his administrative system, leading to a lively debate on the shape and form of Jocasta Nu’s wrath. 

It was nice, Obi-Wan thought. Plo had been one of Qui-Gon’s many friends and had known Obi-Wan almost as long as he could remember. Over the past few years of working together the two had developed an easy friendship.

Far too soon it was time to depart for the council meeting, and with one last quip their pleasant morning drew to a close.

\---

It was easily the strangest meeting of the council Obi-Wan had attended.

It was one he had been…well, ‘looking forward to’ was a strong term, but by some quirk of the war it was the first time the majority of councillors were on planet in ages, and it did make a different to the atmosphere of the meetings.

And then, for the first time ever, Obi-Wan (usually one of the most vocal) struggled to get a word in edgeways.

As usual they went around the room and each member updated on their battalions and campaigns, and Obi-Wan managed to start his before Adi Gallia interrupted with an amendment to hers, derailing the routine and then they never circled back round to Obi-Wan.

Fine, that sometimes happened. 

Following that was the discussion on the latest bills in the senate. Here a heated debate broke out between Kit Fisto and Master Mundi. Obi-Wan paused, he actually had the beginnings of an opinion on the bill and sat forward ready to contribute, but at that moment Mace shelved the topic and they moved on.

 _What_?

He could count all the times the council meeting had “moved swiftly on” on all the fingers of Master Yoda’s hand.

He tried to keep the incredulity of his face.

Then it happened again.

Their next topic was the subject of last weeks’ late-night research; how best to tackle the problem in the Valse sector. He was ready to provide a summery of the problem and his proposed plan of action with arguments for and against. Sadly, it was another instance of doing the lesser of two evils, and he was sure it would go as these things usually did; the others would listen, ask a couple of questions and then go with his proposal.

“Master Kenobi, could you update us on the situation please?”

Obi-Wan nodded and managed to give them a succinct summery of just how karked they were, and most of his proposed plan of action, before he was interrupted by Master Yoda.

“Cautious, we should be” he said, rather pointing out the obvious in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

“Yes but-“

“Time is off the essence and waiting puts people at risk”

He managed to keep the confused frown off his face as Plo spoke over him.

“Exactly,” he started again “so-“

“I’m sure the plan is sound, but Obi-Wan could you forward the details to everybody so we can all make the final decision?” Mace cut across him.

Obi-Wan blinked. _So they could all…?_

“Ah, yes of course” he said slowly. He glanced at Mace quickly, who sent a rare pulse of reassurance at him in the Force.

 _‘Can all make the final decision’_ Now Obi-Wan did frown. It was very rare they took decisions like this as a collective, each council member usually snowed under with their own responsibilities to help.

 _‘Can all make the final decision’_.

His conversation with Anakin suddenly came back to him. _Could it…?_ He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at those around him, only to be met with wide-eyed innocence (Hello Mace, Yoda, Plo and Depa) or total ignorance (thank you Kit, Ki-Adi, Adi and Shaak).

“If nobody has anything else, I’d say this meeting is adjourned. May the Force be with you all.”

Mace Windu’s clear, authoritative baritone cuts through the noise in Obi-Wan’s head and before he knew it the meeting was over.

He’d received a message from Anakin informing him it was Lineage Dinner in the evening, but aside from that Obi-Wan had no plans for the day. He could head back to his rooms and make a dent in the pile of datapads on his table and then perhaps he would check in with the 212th…

“Kenobi”

His musings were interrupted by Kit Fisto, just before he called the lift in the council antechambers.

“Kit!” he greeted cheerfully. He liked Kit Fisto. Though with his easy-going and welcoming manner it was hard to imagine anyone _not_ liking the Nautolan Jedi.

Depa caught up with both of them as Kit was calling the lift.

“Gentlemen” Depa greeted “good meeting” she commented, and Obi-Wan caught a distinct flash of something rather mischievous in her eye.

“Yes indeed” Obi-Wan replied, equally as neutral. “I don’t suppose by any chance either of you have spoken to Anakin at all recently?” he asked as the three of them stepped into the lift.

“No”

“Yes”

There was a slightly awkward pause as his two companions looked at each other before they burst out laughing and Obi-Wan groaned.

“Ahhh no I can’t believe he-“

“Don’t worry about it, he made some good points” Kit reassured him.

“Happy lifeday Obi-Wan” Depa laughed and squeezed his arm.

Obi-Wan hid his face in his hands and felt the tips of his ears going red.

“Well…that’s…” he trailed off.

Kit laughed again and clapped him on the back.

“l suppose I should say thank you, it was an…imaginative gift” he said with a smile of his own.

Really, once he was over his initial embarrassment, he was quite touched. The whole situation left him feeling slightly wrong footed and more than a little awkward, but he recognised it was an incredibly thoughtful thing to do.

The lift stopped at the archive level and he turned to bid his friends goodbye.

“This is my stop, thank you for a memorable morning” he gave a little bow to the two more senior Jedi.

“Oh no you don’t.”

Kit’s large hand caught his wrist as he turned to leave, and he was suddenly yanked back into the lift. He looked back at them both startled and off-balance.

“Ah! Kit! What are you-?”

Kit remained gripping his wrist as Depa pressed the button to close the door.

“We’re going to have lunch” she informed him happily.

He rose both eyebrows.

“Lunch?”

Kit snorted.

“Yeah you know, a proper meal at mid-day in between the tea you had for breakfast and the half a ration bar you’ll have at the end of the day” he teased.

Obi-Wan scowled.

“I eat fine”

It was Depa’s turn to snort.

“Well then you’ll enjoy lunch” she said smartly.

Obi-Wan looked between them before he smiled and shook his head. He attempted to cross his arms only to find Kit was still firmly holding his wrist.

“Kit you can let go now” he pointed out.

“Out we get!” Kit cheerfully dragged him out of the lift.

“Kiiit get off!” Obi-Wan squirmed as they made their way down the (thankfully mostly empty) corridor.

“Boys” Depa scolded as they neared the dining hall “could we set a good example please?”

“But-“ Obi-Wan started to defend himself

“Sorry” Kit grinned, unrepentant, and let go of the smaller Master.

Three dignified, venerable Jedi Masters entered the refectory.

Depa herded Obi-Wan to sit at a table with Negotiations teacher Master Etude and couple of the senior padawans helping with his class. The ancient Togruta had been around much longer than either of them, Obi-Wan suspected he was in some way holding up the building at this point, and he greeted them warmly.

“Ahh if it isn’t two of my best students.” He gave a bow of his head in respect to the Masters. Obi-Wan grinned. He had incredibly fond memories of classes with the wily, dry old Master. “And Kit Fisto I see, excellent, how goes life on the Council?”

Kit had indeed reappeared with three plates stacked high with, frankly, an intimidating amount of food. A Significant Look from Depa had him tucking in though and he found to his pleasure Kit had picked everything that was a little on the sweet side; his favourite. 

Thankfully they made it through, what turned out to be, a very pleasant lunch with Master Etude and his charges without the subject of Obi-Wan’s lifeday coming up. He received a few sharp looks from Depa when he started pushing his food around but otherwise it was one of the best meals he could remember. The Padawan’s were suitably excited about dining with Council Masters and after some initial nervousness they were bombarded by questions and speculation, their enthusiasm refreshing and catching, with Master Etude running interference when necessary.

As the large chrono on the wall rung out for the start of afternoon lessons the most people hurried off with shouts and clangs of crockery. Regretfully Obi-Wan stood up as well. He really should get something done today.

Bidding his friends goodbye, and sending a pulse of gratitude at them both in the Force, he made his way back to his rooms, happy and full.

His determined gait faltered when he spotted a familiar figure coming towards him.

“Master Kenobi”

Shaak Ti greeted him with her usual soft tones and elegant movements as she came closer.

“Good afternoon Master Ti”

Whilst he had an easy friendship with the younger members of the council (though, as they liked to remind him, they were still much older than he) and he knew Mace and Plo well enough to consider them good friends, he had never managed to shake the awe he felt for some of the more senior members, and he doubted he would ever be able to call Master Ti by anything other than her title. 

“Aren’t you going in the wrong direction Obi-Wan?” she asked with slight confusion on her face.

He stared at her and felt his stomach tighten ever so slightly. What had he forgotten? He frantically searched his memories. He made a very unintelligent noise and Shaak decided to put him out of his misery.

“You are due to help in the creche this afternoon”

“Oh” Obi-Wan frowned. He certainly didn’t remember putting his name down for creche duty. It was one of his favourite things, the little ones so bright and energetic, but he hadn’t had time for it in months. He stroked his beard thoughtfully.

“Oh dear, I’m afraid there’s been some kind of mistake.”

Shaak nodded and frowned.

“Nevertheless, you are on the list. I have just met Knight Jan in the creche and they are expecting you down there any minute” she said mildly.

Obi-Wan cursed mentally. Whatever had happened he couldn’t leave them in the lurch.

“I…well I suppose I’d better get down there” he said, resigned. “Thank you Master Ti.”

She smiled at him as he bowed again

“Oh and happy Lifeday Obi-Wan” she called after him.

He turned, calling his thanks over his shoulder before he hurried off, completely missing Shaak Ti’s happy smirk at his retreating form.

\---

As inconvenient as it was, Obi-Wan had a marvellous time playing in the creche. The babies and toddlers were delighted to see “Master Obi” and he knelt down to be engulfed by a tangle of little hands and arms and bouncy force signatures as they launched themselves at him.

“Hello younglings, what shall we do this afternoon?”

As it transpired, it was time for Art and Creativity, and all too soon Obi-Wan found himself a human canvas. His beige robes were covered with splotches of every colour, small handprints and sunshines, smiley faces and what he thought were supposed to be lightsabers. Their simply joy was infectious, all they wanted in the Galaxy was care, fun and cuddles, and he was more than happy to provide.

A while later he was attempting to clean up in the small sink in the creche.

“Master Kenobi, thank you for your help.” Knight Jan was indeed the Creche Knight on duty, they bowed deeply their gratitude and respect.

“Not at all, it was my pleasure”

The Knight smiled at him.

“I was surprised when Master Ti signed you up to take a shift, I know you’re busy, but I appreciate the help and the younglings were delighted.”

Obi-Wan froze.

“Master Ti…signed me up?” he asked, trying to keep the confusion off his face.

“Oh…well yes, she came in early this morning” the Knight explained slowly. Obi-Wan took a moment to let that sink in. _Master Ti you crafty fox!_ He was as impressed as he was surprised. She had quite the sabaac face.

“Ahh yes of course, pardon me it’s been a long day” he attempted to regain some of his outward serenity.

The Knight turned and took in Obi-Wan’s appearance. He’d done the best he could with soap and water but he still looked like a piece of abstract art. All the colours clashed magnificently with his red hair.

“Master with all due respect, you really shouldn’t let them walk all over you” the Knight offered lightly. Obi-Wan simply smiled. He’d gotten the same feedback last time he did creche duty. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I was outnumbered!” Jan chuckled and Obi-Wan put a hand on their shoulder as he passed. “All children need someone to walk all over” he said with quiet conviction.

“Yes Master.”

\---

On his way back to his rooms once again, Obi-Wan checked his messages. Nothing urgent but an intriguing text file from Master Windu’s private com caught his eye immediately. His heart sank and he braced himself for orders.

_Kenobi-_

_Spar, Master’s dojo 4, 16:00. Don’t be late._

_-Windu_

Obi-Wan stared at the message. He hardly expected courtier level manners from the Master of the Order but this was bordering on rude. He’d be offended if he wasn’t so surprised.

Sixteen Hundred. He cursed, that was only an hour away. He’d had to change, attempt to get some work done and get down there.

He managed it, just. Mace was already in the dojo warming up.

“Obi-Wan, thanks for joining me” he called out.

 _“not like I had a choice”_ Obi-Wan thought drily.

“Always happy to oblige” He said aloud, starting his own warm ups.

Vaapad was always quite the spectacle to watch, especially when used by a Master, and whilst against Obi-Wan’s Soresu it wasn’t as flashy as normal due to the lack of movement on Obi-Wan’s part, it still made for an engaging match.

Of all the Jedi in the temple, Mace Windu was the only one who posed a legitimate challenge for Obi-Wan at full strength and both Jedi were panting by the end. It was energetic, exhilarating and Obi-Wan thoroughly enjoyed himself. 

Mace won, though it was a very near thing, in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

He lay on the floor, winded for a few moments before his superior offered him a hand.

“Thanks” he wheezed. 

Mace smirked and brushed him down a bit.

“Always a pleasure. Happy Lifeday” he said smugly.

“Hell of a gift” Obi-Wan responded wryly rolling his shoulders. The other man just grinned at him as he collected his robe.

“You doing something for late meal?” he asked conversationally as they headed for the exit.

“Yes, Anakin and Ahsoka have requested the pleasure of my company for dinner. I believe they’re going to cook something.”

Mace nodded seriously.

“I’ll let Master Che know to be on standby. Do you have a fire blanket?” he asked.

Obi-Wan snorted.

“Oh they’re not that bad.”

He received a very dubious look in response.

\---

Whilst the three ate together regularly, both in the temple and when deployed, Anakin Ahsoka and Obi-Wan hardly ever managed to have Lineage Dinners. Lineage Dinners were for special occasions and were long, chaotic affairs with an interesting and varied array of dishes. Aside from the classic Kenobi Surprise, one year for Ahsoka’s Lifeday Anakin had made a spicy cake from Tatooine (and proved again, that nothing good comes from Tatooine (“Hey! Master!”)) and once Obi-Wan attempted an Omlette from Shili (explaining why Togrutas were not known for their vegetarian dishes).

They almost always went pear shaped, but they were warm and fun and Obi-Wan treasured them.

Tonight was no exception. It took all three of them in the kitchen to create some kind of meaty soup Ahsoka had started making and had to call for back up. Two near misses with the carving knife and one minor burn later and they were comming Dex for a delivery.

“Sorry Masters” Ahsoka looked disappointedly at her attempt at dinner, glued to the pan on the stove. Obi-Wan smothered a smile. He had demanded that they tidied up before succumbing to their respective food comas and he was tempted to throw the whole pan away.

“Don’t worry about it Padawan, that is hardly the worst this kitchen has seen” he pointed out. “And Dex’s is always welcome.”

“Ugh I need to lie down” Anakin grumbled. “But yeah I think with maybe longer on a lower heat it might work, let’s try it again next time.”

Obi-Wan smiled. He was already looking forward to it.

Settling down in the small (clean) living area all three groaned. They’d eaten far too much.

“Is it possible to get like, a food hangover?” Anakin groaned from next to his Master on the battered old sofa. Both men had their feet resting on the coffee table and Ahsoka had made a nest on the floor near the heater.

Obi-Wan felt himself dropping off, head lolling back against the sofa.

“Mmm” Ahsoka answered affirmatively. “I guess” she added hurriedly at her Master’s sharp look.

Obi-Wan huffed in lazily amusement.

“We should move” he pointed out.

He received twin grunts in return.

“Can’t we just stay here” Anakin whined. Obi-Wan made a negative noise.

“You’ve left bits of droid all over your old bed and I can’t be bothered to clean it.”

“Mmm. Me neither” Anakin muttered.

Ahsoka made an annoyed noise from her spot on the floor.

“Master can’t you even tidy up just once?“

“Oi you’re one to talk”

Obi-Wan let the pairs bickering wash over him, tuning them out and enjoying the relaxing, sated atmosphere.

“’aster Obi-Wan?”

He didn’t realise he’d fallen asleep until Ahsoka was gently shaking him awake.

“Hmm What?” he looked around at Anakin’s smug grin and Ahsoka’s sympathetic smile and cleared his throat. “Oh sorry”

“It’s alright Master, it’s been a big day for you” Anakin said in a cheeky patronising tone. Obi-Wan scowled at him.

“We’re off Master Obi-Wan, thanks for having us”

Obi-Wan smiled, at least one of his Padawan’s was polite.

He stopped at the door. Not quite sure what to say he sent a wave of gratitude, love and pride over to Anakin in the Force. The young man flushed a little and pushed a pulse of warmth back.

“I’ve had a wonderful day” he said to them both, hoping his sincerity came through in the Force and in his voice.

“No problem Master. I’m glad”

Student and teacher smiled at each other for a moment.

“C’mon” Ahsoka prodded Anakin in the ribs and Obi-Wan waved them both off fondly, watching them make their way down the corridor.

 _Really should do some work_ he thought, suddenly feeling quite guilty for shirking his duties.

His eyes drifted over the room to the desk in the corner, and then stopped. The bottom fell out of his stomach and he froze.

_What?_

His usual organised mess of work; his long-term-projects heap, to-do pile, in-the-middle-of-doing pile, notes and scribbled thoughts were all…gone.

In their place, on the desk, was one lone datapad.

_No no no no no_

He was at the desk in two quick strides, frantically looking around for his missing work he picked up the datapad.

_Huh._

It was a copy of one of his favourite novels, a classic tale from Alderaan.

_What…?_

There was a flimsy note stuck to the other side, hastily scrawled in old fashioned ink: 

_OWK-_

_I will look after everything, all is safe and secure._

_PK explained the filing system._

_You’ll get it all back tomorrow._

_Happy Lifeday,_

_-KAM_

Obi-Wan stared at the note. It took him a few moments to realise KAM was Ki-Adi-Mundi.

 _What in the Force…?_ Why did Ki-Adi have his work? When did he even come and collect it? He sat down on the sofa with a thud, still holding the pad.

It was…well…he didn’t quite know how to feel. He could feel a smile spreading across his face though, quite unbidden and unexpected. A warm feeling was spreading through him and he got the mad urge to laugh.

It had been the busiest day he’d had in a while, varied and energetic full of friends and laughter, easily the best lifeday in years.

Well, nothing for it, he supposed.

He flipped the pad over, put the kettle on with rather frivolous use of the Force, and settled back into the squashy cushions.

He sighed. This was just about as good as it got.


	3. A day of no decisions aboard The Negotiator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan's life day arrives and he's with the best battalion in the GAR, aboard The Negotiator. Between his men and his family, life is made as simple as possible, and he doesn't have to make a single decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I couldn't decide weather to make this a fic set in the Jedi Temple or aboard The Negotiator with the 212th, chapters 2 & 3 are different versions of the story and are not continuous!

In the semi-darkness of his cabin aboard the Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi stretched out languidly in the semi-darkness. For the first time in a long time he felt…relatively rested. How novel. He breathed deeply for a moment, staring at the ceiling. His chrono hadn’t gone off, it must still be early.

He was officially Thirty Seven years old.

Thirty-Seven. He felt every single one of those years and then some; aches and pulling scars making him feel about a hundred and four, and he was sure he looked the part (a very un-Jedi part of himself was rather depressed about that). But really, he mused, wasn’t one was supposed to be wiser, and more centred by now? Sometimes he felt like a bewildered Senior Padawan, muddling through and hoping nobody notices he’s out of his depth.

He groaned and threw an arm over his face. He was a Jedi Master for Force sake, it really was beneath him to be so hung up on it. And it was too early for such weighty thoughts.

_Let it go Kenobi!_

He huffed and filed it under “things to meditate about this morning” when he did his usual ritual before the madness of the day started. Speaking of, Lifeday or no, he had a job to do. 

He rolled over with a slight groan. And felt the bottom drop out of his stomach, and the tiniest bit of panic grip his chest.

_WHAT?_

He looked at his bedside chrono in horror. It was ninth hour. _It was NINTH HOUR!_

He shot up on the bunk and attempted to jump to his feet. Only to find himself tangled in the blanket nest he appeared to have made himself, and with an unceremonious (and rather painful) thud he rolled on to the floor.

“Oof”

 _Oh fantastic start. Older and wiser indeed_. He thought bitterly, gathering the strength to stand up and cursing in every language he could, when he paused. There, on the floor next to where the chrono had fallen off the table, was a scrap of flimsy.

A small square notelet that had obviously been stuck to his chrono. It couldn’t be a stray one of his this far from the desk, he reasoned, reaching for it.

_DON’T PANIC!!!_

_COM ME._

It instructed.

 _Don’t…what?_ He looked at the note, perplexed, for an embarrassingly long time. _Who on earth was he supposed to-_ He froze mid thought. He recognised that scrawling writing. There was only one person this could possibly be.

 _Bloody Anakin!_ He snapped mentally, supremely irritated. He scrambled up, grabbed his com and punched in the number he’d memorised many, many years ago.

It rang. He seethed.

He jabbed at the button for voice call only. Force knows nobody needed to see this.

“Master, there you are!” His former students chirpy voice came through.

“Anakin what the blazes do you think you’re doing?” Obi-Wan demanded, unable to keep the sharpness out of his tone. Jedi calm was for people who hadn’t just woken up.

“Happy Lifeday!” came the cheerful response. Obi-Wan was having none of it.

“Anakin did you turn my alarm off? What in the Galaxy are you th-“

“It’s not just me!” the young man interrupted, defending himself. “It was Cody and the gang, and Asoka too! Master It’s fine, we’ve got a plan.”

He heard a distinct sound of shuffling in the background. Probably Cody, the traitor. Though he did feel moderately better knowing Cody had been there to reign in Anakin’s harebrained scheme.

He sighed.

“Explain.” He demanded.

“Alright, well I spoke to the boys after our chat last night” Obi-Wan cringed. That wasn’t good. He kept his silence however, allowing his former student to continue. “And someone will be round for you at eleven-thirty hours, to do the induction for the bunch of new Shinies who came aboard yesterday.”

Obi-Wan waited for him to continue.

“And…?

“And after that it’s lunch” the young man answered smartly.

Right. Obi-Wan rubbed his head tiredly.

“Right, so I’ll meet someone at the hanger for eleven-thirty…?” he pinched the bridge of his nose. “What the _sith hells_ has this got to do with you sneaking in and messing with my alarm?” he was almost afraid to ask.

“No, someone will be round for you at eleven-thirty. You stay there.” His question wen't unanswered. 

“I’m hardly going to just sit here for-“

“Check your kitchen Sir” Another voice interrupted them. One of the clone troopers but not Cody, he could tell.

“Gregor?”

Obi-Wan glared in frustration at the communicator.

“Yes Sir. Your kitchen Sir”

“Yes alright alright I’m going.” He knew when he was beaten. Gregor was a hard man to stare down.

He turned to look at the row of cupboards, kettle and the cooling unit that was his ‘kitchen’.

“I don’t know what I’m-“ he stopped when he did indeed see what he was looking for.

There on the side was a veritable feast. In a plastisteel box were Alderaanian pastries (he hadn’t had those in years!) prettily decorated in bright colours. There was a bowl of fresh fruit (fresh fruit!) next to them and (yes!) sitting happily in the middle was a new box of Tarine Tea.

“Oh” he breathed down the com channel. “What’s all this?

“For you Sir”

“This is…how did you _get_ all of this?” he marveled. 

“It was a team effort General, Captain Whisk and his team created and deployed the pastries and the other items were procured in ways I’m sure you’d rather not hear about Sir” He heard a rather pointed clearing of throat in the background. “Of course, as senior officers we wouldn’t know anything about it”. 

“But…he must have been up all night making these?” Obi-Wan marveled at the delicately constructed pastries, a wonderful warmth growing in his chest for their cantankerous Chef. He picked up an muja fruit and held it. It had been so long since he’d had a real muja fruit!

“Sir, Cody here”

“Hello Commander.” He paused. “In future could you and Captain Gregor possibly stop Anakin from sneaking into my rooms whilst I’m asleep?”

“Hey! I gave you an extra blanket! Tucked you in all snug!” Anakin cried, no doubt snatching the com back from Cody.

“I…don’t even know what to say to that.” the confused Jedi Master admitted. This really was the most bizarre conversation he’d ever had before lunch. 

Predictably, Cody ignored them both.

“Sir, all departments have prepared status memos for your perusal this morning. Department heads report green and have no urgent needs today, I can confirm.”

Obi-Wan smiled despite himself. That had been his next question.

“That’s good news Cody”

“Yes Sir, you can find all memos and a full briefing of ship status on the pad General Skywalker left you”

“Oh so you endorsed his actions!? Shame on you commander”

There was a rather pregnant pause.

“Happy Lifeday Sir.”

Obi-Wan nearly laughed despite himself. He thought he might be a touch hysterical.

“Thank you Cody.”

“Lieutenant Tag will collect you at eleven-thirty hours Sir”

They were back to this.

“Right well until then I might as well start-”

“No Sir” Gregor was back, he could tell because it was his ‘taking-no-BS-from-you-on-this-General’ voice. “We have a protocol in place Sir. Please remain in your quarters and eat” he paused. “And enjoy Cody’s light reading” he instructed quickly.

Obi-Wan frowned.

“But I have-“

“Master” he was interrupted ( _again!_ ) This time by this former Padawan. “You kind of have to, I’ve locked the door. Sorry OK bye” All this came out very, very, quickly.

“Anakin! What-!”

He was too late, the com had disconnected and he was yelling at dead air.

 _As usual_ he thought despairingly

He starred around the room, for the first time noting all the work on his desk had disappeared, no doubt stolen by his meddling apprentice. He really should go over boundaries with him again.

He shuffled over to the kitchen counter, and the smile, quite unbidden, was back. Along with the warm feeling in his chest.

 _Well,_ he supposed, _may as well have breakfast._

\---

As much as he hated to admit it, the next couple of hours were wonderful.

Anakin had indeed locked the door ( _cheeky sod)_ so rather than his usual morning routine of reading his pad, at the same time as drinking his horrible cheap tea, whilst getting dressed and running out the door (sometimes literally) instead he hauled out his meditation mat, ate two of the delicious pastries before sinking in to the Force for an hour or so, and then nibbled on the fruit whilst lying on his slightly uncomfortable bench/sofa and caught up on the memos Cody had helpfully supplied.

It was positively decedent.

At eleven-thirty on the dot he had just finished pulling his boots on when the door chime rang.

“Come in” he shouted automatically, only belatedly realising he’d need Anakin to unlock the door. “Oh no sorry it might be…”

He trailed off as Lieutenant Tag strolled in through the open door. Obi-Wan stared at him.

“Lieutenant how did you…?”

“General Skywalker lifted the lockdown protocol at eleven-twenty-nine Sir.” The Clone replied smartly.

Obi-Wan barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Of course he did._

Tag looked around the cabin.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast Sir?”

Obi-Wan smiled.

“I did indeed, thank you Tag.” He gestured to the remains tidied up on the side. “Would you like some?”

For some reason Tag frowned, irritated. He was generally rather grumpy, so Obi-Wan decided not to take it personally.

“No Sir, it’s for you”

“Oh don’t be silly there’s plenty left” Obi-Wan protested. Tag’s frown deepened and he glanced at his wrist Chrono.

“General we should get moving, don’t want to keep the Shinies waiting”

He let the matter drop and acquiesced, standing up.

“Of course Lieutenant, after you”

\---

Introducing himself to new members of the 212th was something Obi-Wan found incredibly gratifying, and he knew other Jedi felt the same. It was a chance to show the troops how valued they were, and how different life was about to be under his command than it had been on cold, clinical Kamino.

He and Cody had a very effective good cop/bad cop routine. It was important to let new troops know they were safe from judgement, and encourage them to be themselves, and that they were valued as individuals. But, as Cody rightly pointed out, individuals who needed to follow orders. And behave themselves.

Said ‘bad cop’ was in the middle of his part of the induction when Tag dropped him off.

“Good morning Commander Cody”

“Morning General Kenobi Sir.” He turned to the batch of fifty or so Shinies who immediately stood to attention at his appearance.

“Soldiers, this is High General Kenobi. General Kenobi is a member of the Jedi High Council and has been the 212ths General since the start of the war. His expertise is the main reason for our record setting low casualty rate, and you will obey his orders without hesitation.” Cody paused, “unless of course those orders pertain to his off-battlefield health, as previously discussed.” He finished, not looking at the General in question.

It would have been incredibly undignified to glower at his second in command, so Obi-Wan simply ignored this.

“Yes thank you Commander Cody” he said, clipping his tone instead of sticking his tongue out. Turning to the men in front of them he smiled warmly.

“Good morning men, at ease please” he said pleasantly. “I am indeed Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I’m very pleased to welcome you to the 212th. You’re among the best of the best here, as I’m sure Cody has explained, and it’s important that we work as a team.” He surveyed the nervous and curious, and _terribly young,_ faces before him. “In that spirit, before I outline my expectations of you, do any of you have any questions for me?”

It took the usual amount of prompting and coaxing to convince them it wasn’t a trap or a joke, but forty-five minutes later he’d managed to get a lively discussion going around the communal living of both Jedi and Clones, and the importance of cohesion yet expression.

Drawing what most of the men called the “Kenobi Confab” to a close he was able to give his “my door is always open” speech, which seemed to go down well. And by the time the new troops were filing out of the hanger he could feel their relaxed optimism in the Force, and even received a few easy smiles in goodbye.

He turned to Cody.

“I think that went well” he commented to the other man. Cody nodded and gave one of his small smiles.

“Sir” he agreed. He was about to open his mouth again and ask what the kriff that morning had been about, when he was beaten to it.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast Sir?”

He sighed in defeat.

“Yes thank you, it was a wonderful surprise. I hope you know it wasn’t necessary, but I do appreciate it.” He paused. “But Cody” he kept his tone light. “If you ever let Anakin prowl around my room whilst I’m asleep again, I’m afraid we’re going to have a problem” he said conversationally.

Cody didn’t move.

“Understood Sir.” He nodded once and they both made to leave the room.

\---

After the induction Obi-Wan found himself being steered towards the dining hall.

_“I’m not really very hungry Cody”_

_“Of course Sir”_

And a few minutes later he was sitting at a table in the mess hall with a small mountain of food in front of him, surrounded by eager clones pretending not to watch him eat. It was rather touching really, even if he found it a bit awkward. Whilst he didn’t get to eat it often, Lunch was always a rather rambunctious affair aboard the Negotiator and today was no exception.

Above the clatter of crockery shouts and laughter filling the air, Whisk’s colourful language floated over from the galley and someone threw a vegetable across the room to a compatriot.

It reminded Obi-Wan of the Temple in his youth, and he loved it. It was a very pleasant hour and a half and he even (to the obvious surprise of most of the men around him) helped himself to dessert. Which turned out to be more Alderaanian pastries. He managed to corner a very bashful Whisk at the end of the line, and thanked him earnestly.

Said clone shuffled uncomfortably.

“Thanks General, I enjoyed making them but I was worried they’d be a bit dry” he confessed rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Obi-Wan smiled widely.

“No Whisk they were perfect” he looked down at the two more he was carrying on his plate. “As you can see, I can’t get enough of them”

“Oh good, I’m er…not great at portion control, I can sort of only cook for a hundred or more” the flustered chef added sheepishly.

“A fact for which I’m sure everyone is very grateful” He patted the soldier on the arm.

“I helped”

“Yeah and me General I did the frosting”

He looked around at the identical heads poking around various pots and pans in the galley. He beamed at them all.

“Thank you, everyone. It was an incredibly kind gesture.”

\---

After lunch he found himself cornered by Waxer and Boil. Both went full ‘aak-dog puppy’ and turned big round eyes on him, asking for a Twi’lek language lesson.

He thought fleetingly of the paperwork he had yet to track down and reclaim from his obnoxious former apprentice, but Force help him, Mace Windu himself wouldn’t have been able to resist. And he did love their language sessions, it brought out the teacher in him.

They sequestered themselves in one corner of the rec room, on the massive squashy chairs that had been appropriated from somewhere about three months in to the war, and with a continuous supply of tea. They were just about ready to move from words to phrases by the time Obi-Wan glanced at his chrono again and drew their lesson to a close. It really was time to do some work.

“Well done, both of you. Numa will be very impressed.” He assured them, as he stood up. They both looked mildly disappointed and he felt a pang of guilt, but he didn’t want to rush them after all.

\---

Back in his (thankfully, unlocked) cabin once again, he smiled when he spotted the remains of breakfast. It was the nicest thing anyone had done for him in a long time, privacy breach notwithstanding. Sighing he pulled out his com to speak with his wayward apprentice.

“Anakin”

“Obi-Wan”

His friend’s tone was just as chirpy as it had been that morning, but it grated on Obi-Wan’s more relaxed nerves much less this time.

“Anakin, I’ve had a delightful morning” he started, hoping to broach the subject carefully. “but please enlighten me as to the whereabouts of my work. I have an army to run” he said, his tone carefully neutral.

It didn’t work.

“Ahh all the heavy stuff is somewhere safe Master, don’t worry about it” came the breezy reply.

“Anakin!” He snapped “There are things I need to do!”

“Yeah but I checked, and they can all be done tomorrow.” Obi-Wan had a very different opinion, but before he could voice it another voice came on the line once again.

“Sir.”

“Gregor?”

“Yes General” he confirmed. Obi-Wan wondered ideally if he and Anakin were spending the day together. Force they’d make a formidable team. He dreaded to think.

“Gregor, where is my work?” He asked, allowing his irritation to enter his tone.

“It’s safe Sir. But we understand you need to keep on top of things-”

“And we thought you might be Master Stress-Head if you didn’t have _any_ work to do”

“I am not a _stress-head_ ” he protested

“Sir, we have put together a dossier of some necessary paperwork that merely requires your sign off.”

“Yeah it’s on the pad on the table”

“Did you-“ he started to ask why Anakin thought it was appropriate to once again sneak in to his cabin, when he realised that he had been hung up on. Again. By both his Captain and his student!

Bemoaning the fact that he could intimidate minor politicians and most Jedi Knights, but not his own subordinates, he picked up the lone datapad on his table, usually strewn with bits of flimsy and piles of pads.

He sank into his chair as he examined the contents, with a frown. What in the galaxy did they think was appropriate work?

The only file on the pad was labelled “incident reports”.

He pulled a face.

 _Boring but easy_ he supposed.

Each quarter a senior officer had to write up all health and safety issues, regs violations and disciplinary action that was to go on the battalion record. A quick note was taken at the time and then a report was written later, usually when the admiralty or the senate kicked up a fuss. This quarter it was his turn.

Deciding to bite the blaster bolt he opened the file, only to pause.

It wasn’t the usual concise log of incidents waiting to be turned in to reports. Instead he was looking at what appeared to be the contents page of some sort of anthology. His eyes widened as he read the titles.

_“Arguments for and against acknowledging the weight limit in a turbo lift – by Sgt. Gunner (CT-8472)”_

_“Why Venator-Class Star Destroyers should have more robust plumbing – a report by Pvt. Shields (CT-9864)”_

_“A fully illustrated account of the Great Soup Fire of The Negotiator – by Lt. Shift (CT- 359) (forward by Capt. Whisk (CC-2547))”_

_“Racing Medical Droids, is it worth it? – an article by Pvt Pole (CT-7564)”_

_“What I learned on Clean Up Duty, and how it changed me – a reflection by Lt. Tally (CT-9886)”_

Obi-Wan thumbed through the pad, stupefied. There was two pages of the various reports, essays and articles all by different troopers. He stared at the pad in wonder.

He could feel it; a bubble of laughter was growing in his chest. He looked back down at the pad and let out a huff of air, then another, and soon enough he found himself nearly collapsing against the chair, head thrown back and shaking with laughter like he hadn’t in years.

The individual clones had written up detailed accounts of every single infraction and incident for the last four months. He looked at it in wonder, it must have taken them an age! He’d been trying to foster a passion for creative writing (after all, they would need literacy skills after the war) but had no idea it had actually taken. He grinned and thumbed through the pad again. On the last page of the file, he found a note instead of more titles.

_General Kenobi_

_We hope this makes life easier, reporting wise. Happy Life-Day. Thank you for seeing us._

_The 212 th Attack Battalion _

Obi-Wan starred at the pad, his grin melting down into a fond smile. They’d done it for him. They’d all taken time out of their days to write something specifically for him.

He was beyond touched. He didn’t quite know what to do with himself.

He set the pad down and swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

_Tea. Yes that’s it. Its time for tea._

\---

By the time his door chime rang again he made it through most of the ‘reports’, chuckling all the while and nibbling on the leftover fruit from breakfast.

He was made for the active busy life of a field Jedi, and now a Jedi General, he knew that in his bones. But, an introvert through and through, he relished opportunities to sit in stillness and peace, alone with his thoughts and some good reading.

And curled up on the uncomfortable bench/couch with a cooling mug of tea balanced precariously on the arm, doing exactly that, was how Anakin and Ahsoka found him when they arrived for Lineage Dinner.

It would be back to work tomorrow, hard work full of weighty decisions and planning. This blasted war wasn’t going to win itself. But, as he basked in the warmth of his gift, and the happy chaos of his lineage working around him ( _“No you sit down Master Obi-Wan we’ll do it”)_ it all felt so far away.

Thank you, Padawan” he said as his former student presented him with a bowl of a thin sort of broth (Force bless them, he’s eaten like a puffer pig all day!).

“You haven’t even tried it yet” the younger man joked.

Obi-Wan looked at him as he sat down opposite, Ahsoka still faffing in the ‘kitchen’.

“No, I mean, thank you for everything.” He said earnestly, letting his gratitude bleed into their bond.

Anakin flushed a little.

“No problem Master, I hope you enjoyed your Lifeday”

“OW BLOODY KRIFF IT!”

“Ahsok-“

“I’m alright! I’m alright!”

They both snorted as an assortment of clangs and scrapes came from the other side of the cabin behind them.

“I very much have.” Obi-Wan said gently. “It doesn’t get much better than this.”


End file.
